


Three and a Half Bears

by supplimint



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Background Fiora Pellerin/Jenny Sinclair, Comedy, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Unpractical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplimint/pseuds/supplimint
Summary: JP is loving life—messing with his favorite high schoolers, mooching off his favorite snack from them, and going off on his own merry way—what else could be better? It seems, however, that his own merry way has other plans for him.(Only one bear was harmed in the process, but arguably not permanently.)
Relationships: Alex Pajitnov/JP (Wang Wen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Three and a Half Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyblue/gifts).



> Things to know:  
> * Chopsticks = not the piano piece, the hand game. [This is a good explanation for it.](https://www.wikihow.com/Play-Chopsticks)
> 
> * Word relay/shiritori = a word game where you and other people go around in a chain, and you have to say a word that begins with the letter that the last word ended with, and you can’t use the same word more than once. (e.g chair -> rascal -> limp -> piano, etc)  
> You can, if the last character/letter is too hard, change it into some other one that sounds similar. (e.g, 슴(seum) -> 음('eum'))  
> It's a much harder game in Korean/Chinese/Japanese than in English lol

JP’s screaming his lungs out as he sprints head-first through the bushes, one arm slapping the shit out of anything in his way while the other cradles his laptop to his chest. He’s barely conscious of the occasional branch that scratches his face, too focused on forcing his legs to cycle as fast as they can. Behind him, he hears the bear roar as it chases after him as it’s been doing for the  _ past hour. _ His screaming rises to a sharp shriek as he hears a bush behind him get crushed to smithereens.

He wishes he never abandoned his leftover scorched rice soup in the alleyways! He’d been using them to get to and heckle his favorite high schoolers at their camp for the past three days in a row. Today, Hyejin had been out visiting Fiora and Jenny for “none of your fucking business,” or so Isol had said, so JP only had him and Hyunwoo to bother. Yuki had tagged along with Hyejin to see Fiora, probably to fanboy in silence again.

After taking Hyunwoo dog-watching, and sneakily scaring them away whenever Hyunwoo tried to approach them, JP watched Isol take his guns apart. When Isol snarled at him to go away, JP discreetly sprinkled dust and dirt onto the disassembled parts, which would make Isol have to start the whole process over. That would teach the little brat for being rude to his elders!

He managed to mooch a snack after skating circles around them on his heelies and being a general nuisance, before heading back so he could be productive for maybe two hours, excluding dinnertime, before sundown.

And then on his way back, he heard a bear snuffling around his alleyway! And then it apparently smelled the grilled mudfish he’d eaten! And now he was being chased through the forest wishing that the bear would please-please- _ please  _ go away before he reached the tunnels. There was one time when he thought he got away, but then it found him again and chased him  _ even faster. _ Which leads to his current state.

He almost crashes into a tree trunk — _ fuck you tree, fuck your mother _ _ — _ and only barely manages to sidestep it. There’s a resounding  _ thud! _ of the bear crashing into the tree and he hopes that the impact took him out but —

**_“ROARRRRRR!”_ **

— haha, yeah, no. JP recovers from his hopeful falter. His legs are killing him, holy shit, and shouldn’t the tree have cracked, or something?? That was one meaty Pooh-bear motherfucker that he saw back in the alleyway.

The bear shows no signs of stopping while JP himself very much does. He wishes Hyejin was here! She’s so nice unlike those unruly rude boys she keeps company with, and she could’ve taken the bear out with three or four arrows! Now there’s no other option except to use his trump card.

JP strains his legs to propel him even further and sucks in a desperate breath to —

“Aleeeex!” He screams.

The bear roars behind him, this time breaking up into throaty huffs. He hopes that the bear is getting tired, he really,  _ really  _ does. The animals usually lose their interest in pursuing him once he exits the area, but those researchers must’ve wired them differently  _ again _ .

“Aleeeeeex!” He tries to nimbly jump across a river that has convenient little stepping stones and — _ woOAahH! _ _ — _ his stupid heelies sabotage his grip and almost send him tipping into the river. He scrabbles for balance on the rock for precious seconds, one arm still clutching his laptop. Behind him, the air resounds with the stupid bear’s stupid limbs hitting the stupid ground, coming ever closer.

_ “Aleeeeeeeeeex!”  _ he wails.  _ Come save your boyfriend! _

He barely manages to hop to the other side by the time the bear thunders onto the river bank, but the ground is so waterlogged, the goopy dirt sucks his shoes down. He trips and falls, throwing his laptop away to break his fall. He then thinks: a) there’s no way he’s going to outrun the bear after tripping, and 2) he should at least face death and look it in its eyes this time, if his death is going to be so pitiful.

He whirls around and sees--not a bear, but a Hyunwoo with a bear pelt and rocks belted to his feet by the grace of Isol’s ammo belts.

If JP wasn’t so out of breath, he would be screeching in fury right now. The little punk stops dead in his tracks when he notices that JP saw him. JP opens his mouth to start yelling but  _ holy jeez, his lungs are on fire _ . He drops his head to wheeze but snaps it back up when he sees Hyunwoo gearing up to run away once he’s out of JP’s sight.

He holds up a finger,  _ give _ _ — _ _ give me a moment. _ Hyunwoo shakes his head and starts backing away. JP replaces the finger with his middle one.  _ Give me a  _ fucking _ moment. _ He pauses. Pants. Collects himself. Pants some more. Okay.

“Explain yourself!”

“Well, I mean,” starts Hyunwoo. “I wasn’t the bear the  _ entire _ time.” He casually tosses off the boulders strapped to his hands and feet like they’re not heavy enough to dent the ground in where they land. JP is  _ so _ jealous right now, and also mildly impressed that Hyunwoo went that far to produce convincing bear gait sounds during the chase. “The real bear in the beginning was just a lucky coincidence.”

JP huffs. “So — so when the bear stopped chasing me the first time,  _ you _ continued where it left off?”

The kid just shrugs and nods. “I mean, you stink of sweat and food, you’re probably live bait for any animal around here. I’m surprised it even stopped.” He starts to stretch his arms out. “I guess it sensed you were low quality.”

JP feels like crying blood.  _ He really wishes Hyejin was here! She’d knock some manners into this little gremlin!  _

An uneasy air of resigned fury and unfulfilled dreams fills the space between them. Hyunwoo takes off the rest of the rocks and JP throws himself onto the dirt trail. Whatever, nothing matters now anyway.

He sighs. At least it wasn’t some freakish super-bear, so he can get some rest. Let’s see, what does he have left to do today? Well, he got the LCD panel ingredients and made it, and he already bothered Hyunwoo and Isol, so all he has to do is go back and start on the next phase for his laptop —

A shot rings from the forest.

_ “Grawrr!” _

Hyunwoo and JP both snap their heads towards the sound as dread wells up inside them. Another gunshot, and a small explosion rings through the air and the animal—it sounds real, but Hyunwoo had sounded real too—lets out a throaty whine that seems to be moving closer.

The ground starts to tremble with increasing intensity and  _ oh shit, it’s coming this way. _

An actual, real bear in its full, terrible glory bursts from the bushes about a mile away, and JP’s soul kind of just ejects itself out of his body. He has a sensation of viewing this situation in third person perspective like he’s just watching a movie. Aww, movies. It’s been a long time since he’s watched any.  _ Popcorn would be nice right now. _

Its beastly little eyes squint with drug-induced rage as it changes direction to charge at them. Hyunwoo starts to just rip the remaining belts in lieu of leaving them intact which JP thinks  _ ooh, Isol  _ really _ won’t like that. _

The kid kicks off the last belt on his leg and finishes jumping to the other side of the river. When JP, still fixated on the bear and nothing else, sort of only very _ slightly  _ gibbers on the ground, Hyunwoo snatches his arm and drags him to his feet.

“Fucking ruuun!” he shouts in his ear, which is so  _ rude _ .  JP has to teach him a lesson too, it seems. But then his brain sputters and jumpstarts and holy  _ fuck _ there’s a  _ bear _ heading for them both.

JP screams for the nth time that day and blindly follows Hyunwoo.

_ “Don’t leave me behind why did you leave me behind _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ “Split up! Split up that way one of us gets away _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ “I don’t want to split up I’m behind you of course it’ll chase me instead _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ “GRAWRRRR!” _

Hyunwoo and JP let out twin screams of terror and run even faster. The only way out is forward —there’s  nowhere to hide in the thinning woods of their trail. JP looks at the sign at the trail’s entrance and groans. There’s a dead end with a cliff at the end of this one, but it’s not like they can go back and look for another route.

The trail starts to slope upwards but Hyunwoo doesn’t let that slow him down. JP’s stupid heelies strike yet again and he has to run on his tiptoes to not skid back down towards the bear’s open jaws.  _ This is so dumb I look so dumb _ _ — _

“Can’t you — ” he huffs, “just — fight —”

_ “No!” _ Hyunwoo wails. “I left my — knuckles behind — ”

_ “Why.” _

“I thought— I’d— _lose ‘em_ _—_ during the chase—”

“You  _ idiot _ _ — _ _ ” _

_ “I know!” _

They reach the cliff’s base at the end of the trail soon enough, and JP is just overcome with utter exhaustion from running from  _ three _ bears that day. One of them wasn’t even a real one! This is  _ bullshit. _ He won’t stand for this. So he plops down on the ground and observes Hyunwoo panic. Whatever, this must be that fate Hyejin keeps talking about. He’s destined to be eaten by a bear this round, whatever. It’s fine, really. This wouldn’t be the first time he would have died to a bear. If only Hyunwoo could accept the same fact and stop trying to scale the cliff wall...

Honestly, at least he’s not the only loser in this situation. He’s happy to die with a fellow companion in dumbassery, watching the enraged bear run towards them, its haunches cycling with an almost automatic rhythm.

The bear roars again, and JP can see right into its gaping maw. Should he start bracing himself now, or wait until he can see the uvula?

_ Bang! Ba-ba-bang! _

Several bullets spray the ground right before him, forcing the bear to screech to a halt. Hyunwoo stops scrabbling at the cliff wall and whips around at the sound. Judging by the bullet fire's angle, JP has no idea where they came from. Probably from one of the unclimbable cliffs? He only played Call of Duty to 360 noscope, so...

Hyunwoo crows in victory and shouts, "Isol! Thank god you're here!"

A bullet skims Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“Fuck you both!” Isol's voice cracks on the last word. “Die!” he squeaks.

The bear roars and lunges at them once more, before Isol forces it back with more gun fire, hitting it on the snout. It whines and turns around to run away, but Isol blocks its way with more bullets.

Hyunwoo and JP erupt into complaints. 

“What the hell, man — ”

“I can’t  _ believe _ — ”

“Both of you sh _ut_ _up_ ,” Isol snarls, voice cracking on every other word. “My main gun’s busted ‘coz of _you—”_ he yowls, and points to JP with the gun’s nozzle.

Hyunwoo whips his head around to glare at him. “Why’d you do that?”

“ _ Shut up I’m not done! _ And I can’t carry any bullets ‘coz of  _ you!” _ Isol points his gun back at Hyunwoo. “All I have left’s this shitty electron blaster!”

“Yeah, why’d you do that?” mocks JP.

_ “Shut up!” _ Hyunwoo and Isol yell at the same time. JP quells back at their combined volume.

“Oh jeez, alright.”

Isol goes back to terrorizing the bear, forcing it to keep doubling back everytime it lunges at them or tries to run away. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo yells his defense to Isol, trying to not get his voice drowned out by the hail of bullets.

“If JP didn’t keep messing me up at the dogs, I wouldn’t have pranked him!”

“How is this my fault?”

“It  _ is _ your fault!”

“If you want to pet something, the bear’s right there!”

“Are you stupid?!”

_ “Grwarrr!”  _ the bear contributes, then hits the ground with a  _ thud. _

The squabbling duo simultaneously swivel to the bear’s body. It’s prone on the ground, blocking the way out, with its front legs wedged under its body. It huffs from the strain of multiple bullet wounds that are half-bleeding, half-cauterized.

“Is it dying?”

“You should check.”

“Nah, I’m okay.”

“You little-!” JP huffs. “I lost my laptop because of you,  _ you _ check!”

“Jeez, fine!” Hyunwoo cranes his leg up like a flamingo and takes his shoe off. He starts to hop over to JP who begins to back away. “What- no, just take my shoe-”

“I don’t want your gross-ass — ”

“ — your whole  _ everything  _ is ‘gross-ass’ — ”

“ — you’re grosser, you puberty-ridden child — ”

“ — wha’ do you mean gross, I could fry chicken in your hair — ”

“ — no you can’t — ”

_ Bam!  _ Isol fires off a warning shot right above their heads.

“ — just throw my shoe at it. I’m shit at throwing.”

JP makes a face and finally takes it, pinching its tongue between two fingers as he holds it far away from him. Should he grip the sole, or the other side when he throws it? On one hand, the sole is caked with dirt and water, on the other hand, the other side is soaked in Hyunwoo’s sweat and foot smells.

JP only half-jokingly gags when said smell hits his face. “I think I need to sit down,” he jibes, then retches for real. Talking only let the smell invade his mouth, oh  _ god  _ he can  _ taste  _ it now. He staggers to the side, shoe still in hand, taste still in mouth.

“It’s not that bad!” Hyunwoo protests, the tips of his ears turning red. JP’s too busy sputtering and spitting out air to argue otherwise, and chucks Hyunwoo’s  _ disgusting, putrid, clearly rotting  _ shoe away from him without a thought. The shoe nails the bear on its ear before landing in front of its face, and the bear first  _ whuffs _ in surprise, then roars and bats it away, sending it tumbling down the trail.

Surprisingly, the bear doesn’t get back up to kill Hyunwoo (or JP) for sending such a thing at it.

“Guess it’s tired,” Hyunwoo mutters. JP groans in response, rubbing at his nose.

“I’m napping,” grouses JP. “Done with shit. Bye.” He lies down and covers his face with his arm.

“Bye.” Hyunwoo sits down as well, and tugs his remaining shoe off. He holds it an arm’s length away and waffs the smell towards him, bringing it closer each time he doesn’t smell anything. At about half the distance, he cringes, and places it back on his foot.

“Isol,” he calls out.

“What?”

“If the bear gets back up— nevermind,” he finishes. If the bear doesn’t kill him and/or JP immediately, they’d wake up to the sound of bullets. Probably.

As if hearing his thoughts, Isol shoots off a bullet into the air.  _ Bang! _

“Hello?” JP stirs. “I’m trying to sleep here!”

Isol shoots off another bullet, just because he can, and JP grumbles before putting his arm back over his face. And they all settle in to wait.

* * *

JP wakes up after a couple hours. The sun is starting to set, and the bear hasn’t gotten up yet, although it’s moved itself to be more comfortable, it seems. Hyunwoo is dozing off and starting back awake, his back braced against the cliff.

"Oh hi Isol," JP hears from another cliff. That voice! He could almost cry with joy. "Did we move bases?"

"Hyejin!" He shouts. "I'm down here! Save meee!" Hyunwoo jerks back awake with a  _ huh?  _ before setting his head back to the cliff wall and closing his eyes again.

Several sets of footsteps later, he sees Yuki's and Jenny's heads peek out over the cliff's edge.

When Jenny sees his pitiful, scuffled state at the cliff's base, her expression immediately cracks from poised aloofness to a mocking grin.

" _ Ahah!- _ ahem-hem," she coughs, side-eyeing Yuki. JP squints. He's  _ pretty _ sure Yuki's smart enough to realize that Jenny's dignified personality is a total lie. Unless… Yuki already knows but is too polite to show it, and Jenny knows that he knows, and he knows that she knows that he knows, and so on.

“Hey, Yuki!” shouts JP. “Do you like, know?”

The kid has the gall to look confused. “I’m not sure what you mean, Mr.JP,” he replies.

“You know…” JP flicks his eyes to Jenny. “About  _ her _ . Her  _ thing. _ ”

Yuki is silent for several seconds, before a light seems to flicker on in his head. “Ah, yes! Ms.Jenny and Ms.Fiora make a beautiful coupl-”

“No! The  _ other _ thing about Jenny.” What a polite, naive boy, too blind to the horrors of the world, which include Jenny’s fakeness. JP doesn’t know how such a green, and little, and—kind of doormattish if he’s being honest—child made his way to Lumia Island. Like sure, Fiora can be cool. But to hang around Jenny, Isol, and Hyunwoo and just smile along to what they do takes either an endless well of patience and boringness, or some kid who’s happy to be included for once. Yuki’s such a nice doormat though, so JP can excuse him for that. Not anyone would let him fool around with their cool swords and cut up water bottles, after all.

Jenny scrunches her nose delicately and pats Yuki’s shoulder. “Don’t pay him any mind, sweetheart. He’s a bad influence. Could you check on Fiora, see if she needs anything?”

Yuki quickly retreats from the cliffside, eager to be around his idol.  _ What an agreeable, gullible, pushover child,  _ JP bemoans.

“Forget you,” huffs JP. “Where’s Hyejin? Hyejin!” He cries out when her face also peeks out over the cliff. “What took you so long?”

“We got carried away talking, and Ms.Fiora and Jenny decided they’d walk us back since it’s getting dark,” replies Hyejin. Her eyes crinkle at the corners. “I see you two have been up to something again!”

“Nonono, it’s Isol this time, I swear!”

“Mm,” Hyejin hums. “Is it?”

“A bear chased us here,” JP proclaims. He dramatically throws his head back, hand pressed against his forehead as if he’s swooning. “I wish you found us first, because then you would’ve killed it right away instead of dragging it out like Isol.”

Hyejin seems to think about it. “Instead of seeing it as ‘dragging it out’, perhaps you could reframe it as ‘savoring the moment’.” JP can feel his every hope crumble. “It’s a mindfulness exercise that really helps me look on the bright side when things aren’t fated to go my way,” continues Hyejin.

Jenny breaks out into giggles.

“Hyejin, there’s like zero bright sides to this.”

“This is why mindfulness is so important, Mr.JP. A break like this lets us take in the beautiful sunset. Step back from the now and into the moment.”

"It must be fate," Hyejin says, and nods sagely. “Things fall into place, we just don’t always recognize it. Maybe Hyunwoo actually gets a pet this time.”

_ “That thing isn’t a pet,” _ JP hisses.  _ “Hyejin, that’s a BEAR. They killed me more than Magnus did.” _

“Only because you always run from him. But really, this is just one more step closer to you facing your fear of bears.”

“Hyejiiiiiiiiiin. Ugh.” Time to switch tactics. “Ah- ahem, ahem, ahem,” JP clears his throat. He hopes Jenny is in the mood for historical improv. “Alas, fair maiden,” he says, gesturing to Jenny. She quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t laugh right away, which is probably a good sign. He continues. “I findeth myself and mine companion, trapped—trappeth? At the mercy of two malicious spirits. One taketh on the form of a common beast, but the other hath cloaked himself in human skin to lurk—lurkest? Amongst us.”

Jenny sees the bait, but takes it anyway. “‘Lo, what misfortune!” She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. “Tis grave times, and an even graver land to be in.”

“Indeedeth,” JP intones. “Foul creatures roam the land and must be vanquished to restore goodness. I beseech thine aid, if thou shallest lend it.”

“Alas! What aid, what shield, what sword would a maiden have to give?” Jenny cries out. “Thou spinst a pretty tale, but I have naught to give, and own precious little—none other than my bread and clothes.”

“I beseech thine knight’s aid, then.”

“My nights? Am I not feeble enough in the light of day? Under the cover of dark, I am blinded and lamed, and even the moon’s gentle light can hardly soothe me. Nay, I have no aid for thee.”

“Aw c’mon, you know what I mean! Maaan, this sucks.” JP kicks at a pebble.

“The valiant peasant descendeth into gibberish,” Jenny stage-whispers, like it’s an aside. “Madness hath consumed him.” Then she giggles some more, because she sucks.

More footsteps approach the cliffside. JP hopes at least one person decides to be decent and help them.

“I heard the gist of it from Yuki,” Fiora speaks out of sight. “What do you think?”

Jenny turns towards where Fiora probably is. “Oh, they’re fine. Just tired and resting up. They can take out the bear whenever they want.”

“Don’t listen to her, I need help!” JP says. Or cries, or shouts, or whatever. He’s been doing too much of all those things today.

On the cliff, Jenny makes a dismissive gesture. “He  _ wants _ help, but honestly, look at them,” Fiora’s head pops into view, surveying the scene. “He has Hyunwoo with him too, and Isol’s watching over them both. They literally can’t mess up if they tried.”

“That makes sense,” says Fiora, and moves to leave.

“What? No it doesn’t! Come back!”

Fiora does come back, and looks directly into his eyes. “Don’t let this incident make you doubt yourself. You’ll be fine,” she tries to assure him. “No one would leave you like this if this was a genuine threat.” Then she leaves. Wow, today is a horrible, no-good day through-and-through. Fiora’s not cool anymore, he doesn’t know what Yuki sees in her.

Yuki peaks over the cliff edge again, but leaves immediately when Fiora calls him away for help setting up camp. JP gives up and just decides to pass the time again for now. He hears sounds of the newcomers settling down on the cliff and making base.

Sometime later, Hyunwoo wakes up and they play chopsticks together, before JP gets bored. Hyunwoo then plays word relay in Korean with Hyejin. From the sounds of his frustrated growls, Hyejin has a brutal winning streak.

“Hyejin, I don’t know any more words that start with ‘peum’. Or ‘eum’. Or ‘seum’. Or literally anything. This round’s been going for 10 minutes, I don’t know more words.”

“Ugh, this is such a long day,” JP yawns. “Wake me up if anything interesting happens.” He curls into a ball and goes to sleep.

* * *

**_“GWARRRR!”_ **

JP bolts awake in the dark with a scream. The sound of bear roars, gunfire, and heavy blows fill the air. His eyes adjust to the darkness slowly, and he notices that despite Isol having a plasma gun, there’s no bullets he can see? The gunfire dies down, but the bear’s still out there, fighting  _ something. _

He hears the gunfire again, but it’s so much closer than he imagined. Maybe Isol and another gun user are in a fight? He turns towards the noise, and sees Hyunwoo snoring with his mouth open. There was never a gun fight.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” JP mutters, and turns back to the bear’s general location—just in time to see the silhouette of a tonfa strike the bear through the skull against the moonlight. The bear crashes to the ground and stays absolutely still. It looks dead for  _ sure _ this time.

“Wha- buh- huh-” he mutters, reaching over to shake Hyunwoo on his shoulder. The kid still doesn’t wake up, mumbles something that sounds like  _ whazzamaddaahrmhm _ before rolling out of JP’s reach.

A fire gets lit on top of the cliff and someone throws down a torch so they can see. Is that—

“Alex!” JP cries out, waking up fully. “Baby, you came!”

“Yea- _ heah, _ sor- _ huff- _ ry I couldn’t- _ ugh- _ come sooner,” pants Alex. He steps into the torchlight and doubles over, hands on his knees and seemingly about to collapse.

“Sit, sit,” ushers JP, and props his boyfriend up against the cliff.

“I- _ uh- _ think they took- _ hoo- _ out half a lung this time,” explains Alex. “I had to- stop and recover almost a dozen times on my way.” He starts to cough and JP rubs circles in his back.

“Can I get some water here?” He calls up, and moments later, a water bottle drops down, hitting Hyunwoo on the head. Hyunwoo finally stirs, and raises his head in their general direction. “Ow. Bear dead?” He grunts, not yet fully awake.

“Bear dead,” agrees JP, retrieving the water bottle and cracking it open for Alex.

“Nice.” Hyunwoo lowers his head and goes back to snoring.

JP holds the water for Alex as he keeps wheezing, trying to get his breath back. At least his heaving is slowing down now. From the clifftop, he hears Hyejin shout, “It’s ok Mr.JP! You’ll get it next time!” Isol fires off his gun into the sky, hopefully trying to communicate that he forgives them.

“Poor thing,” JP tuts at Alex, and laughs. “Thanks for coming for me.” Alex takes the bottle, takes a swig, and presses a kiss to JP’s temple.

“I’m fine now,” he says. “Are you okay? What happened?” JP diverts from starting to lean his head on Alex’s shoulder and launches into storytelling.

“Oh my god, you wouldn’t  _ believe _ it, it was so crazy. Okay, so this morning I just went off to go bother the kids…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Alex is the half bear, haha. I guess he could also be an otter, but half-bear fits more with the title lol.  
> (Bear and otters are descriptors for body types, used by gay men. Bear = bulky/fat and hairy, otter = skinny/wiry and hairy)
> 
> As always, leave me a kudos and/or comment if you liked this! I hope you enjoyed reading about the (mostly) OG gang's antics!


End file.
